La guerra de los dioses
by Paris Jenneth Crainor McCurdy
Summary: Athena descubre que su pasado fue una diosa que fue asesinada por su seguridad. Que Orochi a atormentado todos estos siglos al olimpo y a los humanos. Así que su misión es terminar lo que su pasado no pudo terminar
1. Chapter 1

_**La guerra de los dioses**_

**Hola fans este es mi segundo fanfic. Advertencia los personajes les pertenece SNK playmore, el fic le pertenece a mi loquita mente y yo hago lo que quiera con los personajes.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Era un paraíso que era gobernado por un dios que era muy bueno, lo llamaban Zeus él era un hombre muy feliz tenía dos hijos que estaban preparados para la batalla, una esposa que le era fiel y tenía su gente que lo amaba. Sus hijos eran jóvenes muy valientes: Perseo un joven muy valiente que siempre luchara para mantener el olimpo en paz y Athenea su hija apreciada, también peleaba en las guerra. Ella era una joven muy hermosa y muy linda de sentimientos, ambos también eran adorados por la gente. Pero todo lugar feliz tiene que terminar y así comienza esta gran historia.**_

_**Es un día precioso en el olimpo, nuestra hermosa diosa caminaba por el olimpo pero es detenida por una joven.**_

-Athenea…athenea…athenea – decía la joven corriendo hacia ella

-Librea, me da gusto de volver a verte – decía la diosa abrazando a su amiga

-Te extrañe athenea. Cuéntame cómo es el mundo de haya bajo – le preguntaba la joven emocionada

-Es hermoso Librea, ahí la gente canta y baila – le respondía muy alegre de lo que veía

-Pues como tú lo dices, me ha de hacer maravilloso. Me encantaría ir contigo alguna vez – le decía librea muy emocionada

-Y ¿Cómo han estado mientras que andaba en la tierra? – preguntaba Athenea viendo a su alrededor

-Pues desapareció Orochi – se les escapaba a la joven de cabello rubio y rápido se tapa la boca con las manos

-¿Orochi se fue? – se preocupaba la diosa

-Se supone que no supieras nada – le comentaba librea

_**Llega el hermano de Athenea, Perseo un chico de cabello rubio **_

-¡Hermana! – llegaba el joven y abrazaba a su hermana pequeña

-¡Perseo! - le contestaba también devolviéndole el abrazo

-Me da gusto que hayas regresado al olimpo - le decía Perseo agradablemente

-Nuestro padre me hará una gran fiesta por mi regreso – contestaba felizmente

-Athenea, yo y librea tenemos algo que decirte – decía Perseo agarrando la mano de librea

-¿A…..así? y ¿Qué es lo que me deben de decir? – decía su hermana viendo como Perseo agarraba la mano de su mejor amiga.

-Athenea desde hace 8 meses en que te fuiste a la tierra yo y Perseo nos enamoramos – comentaba librea abrazando a su novio

-Eso es estupendo, me encanta la noticia de que ustedes se enamoren – decía encantada abrazaba a su hermano y a su mejor amiga

-Bueno athenea tengo que decirle a nuestro padre que regresaste al olimpo – le decía Perseo alejandose

_**Perseo se va. Athenea y Librea caminaban hacia el palacio, mientras platicaban del amor de Librea y su hermano Perseo.**_

-¿Quién pudiera creerlo? Mi hermano se enamoró de una mujer, pero no es cualquier mujer, mi mejor amiga – decía la joven emocionada

-Yo tampoco no pude creerlo, pero así sucede athenea – comentaba librea muy enamorada

-Todavía recuerdo cuando éramos niños, mi hermano siempre te molestaba y ahora ya sé porque lo hacía – le comento alzando las cejas

-Espero que nuestro amor dure mucho tiempo – decía la joven muy pensativa

_**Ambas ven a Zeus acercándose a ellas, Athenea corre hacia Zeus que en caso era su padre y lo abraza.**_

-¡Padre! – abrazaba athenea a su padre

-Hija – decía devolviéndole el abrazo

-Padre, no sabes que maravillas tiene el mundo que creaste – comentaba la diosa de lo emocionada

-Lo se hija, bueno como regresaste al olimpo, celebraremos tu llegada – decía su padre agarrando sus manos

-Me agrada la idea padre – contestaba su hijo Perseo

-Bueno que no se diga más. Perseo invita a la gente de olimpo, diles que nuestra princesa ha vuelto a casa – decía Zeus alejándose de sus hijos.

_**Zeus se va y Perseo voltea hacia su hermana**_

-Bueno hermanita la esperamos en su fiesta – decía su hermano formalmente

-Estaré ahí hermano – contestaba athenea burlándose de la forma en que su hermano actuaba

_**Pasaron horas y la celebración comenzó, varias personas se encontraban platicando y otras bailando. Se detiene la música y todos ponen atención a su gobernante lo que va a decir.**_

-Gracias a todos por venir a la celebración del regreso de mi hija – decía agradeciendo a su gente

_**En ese instante sale la diosa con un vestido blanco, su cabello violeta suelto, había tipo armadura dorada en su cintura. Todos aplauden por la princesa que ha regresado al olimpo, la gente pone atención por lo que dirá la princesa.**_

-¡Gente de olimpo! Les agradezco que hayan venido a mi celebración, no saben que maravillas vi cuando estaba abajo. Ahí la gente baila y canta, nos adoran y yo espero que siempre siga así, adorándonos que sepan quienes somos y como somos. Así que no celebren por mí, celebren por la gente que nos adora, porque siempre seguirán amándonos, ¡gente de olimpo celebren…por los humanos! – mencionaba la diosa alzando una copa

-¡Viva la princesa Athenea! – gritaba una persona de olimpo

_**Todos empezaron a celebrar por los humanos, pero todo es detenido por una sombra obscura**_

-¿Por los hu-ma-nos? De verdad – decía la sombra obscura formando en un hombre

-Orochi – mencionaba Zeus

-Zeus, vaya creo que no te has olvidado de mi – decía Orochi en un tono cínico

-orochi, ¿Qué haces aquí? – decía Athenea preocupada

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya. Has regresado Athenea – decía en un tono malévolo

-Si he vuelto, aquí me tienes Orochi – se hacía valiente la diosa

-Escúchame bien Athenea, si yo no te tengo conmigo, nadie absolutamente nadie podrá tenerte – relevaba Orochi realizando llamas al todo olimpo

_**Toda la gente del olimpo empezó a correr de Orochi, Zeus mandaba guardias para detener a Orochi, pero él era más fuerte, su objetivo es Athenea**. **Zeus habla a su hijo y él llega lo más rápido que pudo.**_

**-**Orochi es demasiado fuerte, no lo detendremos por mucho. Perseo saca de aquí a tu hermana, él se detendrá si Athenea está muerta – decía Zeus en un tono muy serio

-Padre….no matare a mi hermana – se negaba el príncipe

-No queda alternativa, además les hice un conjuro en donde ustedes tienen una reencarnación –le decía a su hijo entregándole una daga

-No te preocupes padre, salvare a mi hermana – era lo último que decía Perseo

_**Perseo se lleva a su hermana a las orillas del olimpo, Athenea ve a su alrededor y se preocupa de lo que hará su hermano**_

-Perseo ¿Por qué me llevaste aquí? – se preguntaba su hermana algo confusa

-Nuestro padre, quiere que estés a salvo – le comentaba Perseo en un tono triste

-¿Qué este a salvo? No dejare que Orochi destruya mi hogar, nuestro hogar – decía la diosa derramando unas lagrimas

- Athenea promete una cosa ¿sí? –le preguntaba su hermano agarrándolo de los brazos

-….Si….. – le temblaba la voz

-Cuando reencarnes, tu mataras a Orochi – le decía con el dolor de su corazón

-¿Reencarne? ¿de que hablas Perseo? – se preguntaba la diosa

_**En ese instante Perseo le encaja la daga en el estómago de su hermana, haciendo que hiciera un gesto de dolor. Perseo saca la daga y Athenea con sus ojos llorosos, miraba sus manos manchadas de sangre. Ella cae al suelo y mira a Perseo**_

-Te quiero mucho hermana – se agacha y besa la frente de su hermana

_**Athenea da su último respiro y muere con los ojos abiertos y uno de ellos deja caer su última lágrima.**_

_**Siglos después….es un hermoso día en Southtown, una joven muy hermosa de cabello violeta mira el cielo azul y ve a su amigo salir y corre hacia el**_

-Kyo….Kyo espérame – gritaba corriendo la joven

-Athena, buenos días – saludaba el muchacho poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

-¿estás listo para irnos? – comentaba la chica agarrando el brazo de su amigo

-Sí, estoy listo – acento kyo

_**Ambos chicos caminan hacia su escuela, ya que era temprano pues iban muy tranquilos**_

-¿Kyo, ya estás listo para el torneo? – comentaba la pelivioleta muy emocionada

-Sí, ya estoy para el torneo y ¿tu Athena?- preguntaba con una media sonrisa

-Yo sí, estoy lista para concursar y sabes te echare porras kyo – le decía athena abrazando a su mejor amigo.

-Está bien – contesto feliz Kyo

_**Continuara…..**_


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

**Advertencia: los personajes pertenecen a SNK playmore y el fic le pertenece a mi loquita cabeza, asi que yo hago lo que quiera con los personajes (actitudes y vestimenta)**

-De verdad Kyo, ¿te gustaría que te echara porra? – le preguntaba la chica de ojos violeta

-Sí, me encantaría que mi mejor amiga me diera porras – decía abrazando a la pelivioleta

**-**Pues no se diga más, cuando peles la final gritare todo lo que pueda – le comentaba Athena

**Kyo y Athena llegaron a la preparatoria y vieron a sus amigos**

-Bueno Athena te dejo, voy a ir a ver…..si shingo ya llego – decía el castaño despidiéndose de su amiga

-No te preocupes Kyo, te veo en clases – se despedía la chica

-Bueno, te veré allá – se alejaba kyo

**Kyo se va y llega una chica rubia saludando a athena**

-Buenos días, Athena –saludaba la chica

-Buenos días Hinako – contestaba la chica de pelo violeta

-Y tu amigo? ¿Kyo? – preguntaba Hinako

-Se fue con shingo y dijo que lo vería en clase – contestaba athena

-Athena ¿Cuándo le dirás a kyo lo que sientes por él? – le preguntaba hinako

-Cuando el termine la relación que tiene con yuki – contestaba un poco molesta

-huhuhuhuhhu, entonces seguirás esperando toda tu vida – le mencionaba la rubia

-Hinako, aunque digas eso, no me importa, porque algún día terminara con yuki – decía algo desanimada

-Athena, si te digo eso es porque…es porque quiero que abras los ojos y que busques a más chicos y que te enamores de una persona que no sea Kyo Kusanagi – decía la rubia

-Sabes que Hinako…..tienes razón, ya estoy harta que siempre este detrás de kyo, esperando un día que se llegue a fijar en mi – decía animándose

-Athena eres bonita, peleas y eres cantante. Tu puedes conseguirte a quien tú quieras – decía abrazando a athena

-Hoy saldremos a una discoteca ok - decía la pelivioleta

**Entraron todos a clase y Kyo se sienta delante de Athena**

-¿Me tarde mucho? – le preguntaba el castaño a su amiga

-No, no mucho – decía moviendo su cabeza hacia el otro lado

-¿Te sucede algo, Athena? – le preguntaba muy serio

-No, estoy bien – le contesto sin mirarlo

**En la salida se encontraba Athena, Hinako y Malin juntas.**

-Entonces las veré allá chicas – se despedía malin de sus amigas

**Se va Malin**

-Athena, no hagas planes con kyo, hoy juramos que estaríamos en la discoteca – le advertía hinako

-No te preocupes hinako estaré ahí – se despedía de su amiga

**Llega Kyo **

_-_Oye Athena, espera – es detenida por kyo

-Sí, Kyo – respondía la pelivioleta

-Yo y yuki, iremos a comer un helado, me preguntaba si tu querías… - le decía, pero es detenido por la chica

-No puedo Kyo, además seria de mal tercio con ustedes dos – le comentaba athena dándose la vuelta para irse

-¿Qué te sucede? Tu no eras así – la miraba preocupante

**Athena solo lo miro y se fue. Athena se sentía mal por lo que le dijo Kyo, iba pensando en cómo disculparse, ya que no era su actitud. Cuando de repente una camioneta negra se para enfrente de ella y de ahí sale dos hombres, intentan secuestrar a Athena, pero ella se defiende hasta que uno de ellos le pone un pañuelo con alcohol y ella se desmaya. Ve borroso, lo único que es una cabellera roja. 3 horas después, despierta y se toca la frente, se da cuenta que no está en su departamento y ve a su alrededor, abre la puerta y se asusta al ver un pelirrojo sentado en el sillón.**

-Veo, que has despertado – decía levantándose del sillón

-¿Qué hago aquí? – preguntaba quitándose la mano de la frente

-No sabía, donde vivías, así que te traje a mi departamento – le mencionaba dirigiéndose al refrigerador

-¿Qué me paso? – le preguntaba mirándolo

-Casi, te secuestran los NESTS – le decía bebiendo un sorbo a una cerveza

-¿NESTS? – le decía Athena

-Si – le contesto volviéndose a sentar

-Me tengo que ir, gracias por ayudarme – le agradecía athena

-¿Ayudarte? – se preguntaba el pelirrojo

**En eso la chica se va y llega a su departamento**

-¿Acaso él era?, no puedo creerlo – se preguntaba y luego checo su reloj

**Rápidamente se baña y se pone su ropa que era: un pantalón azul, una blusa desgarrada que decía Aeropostal, una chaqueta azul de cuero y unas botas negras. Se maquillo y se soltó el cabello. Pidió un taxi y la llevo a la discoteca.**

-lo siento chicas, me ocurrió un accidente – se disculpaba

-No pasa nada Athena, además yo y Malin vamos llegando – le decía hinako

-Bueno entremos a la discoteca – decía malin

**Las tres chicas entraron y vieron que todos bailaban la canción: _Bad (David Guetta)_ (si no la han escuchado, escúchenla esta chida XD)**

-Wooow, chicas esta discoteca es de lo mejor, hay que aprovecharlo – comentaba athena

-Sí, pero antes hay que comprar unas bebidas – mencionaba hinako dirigiéndose a la barra

**Se dirigieron a la barra de bebidas y se sentaron en las sillas**

-¿Qué les ofrezco, hermosas? – el chico les preguntaba, lavando un vaso

-Un Martini, por favor – le respondió Hinako

-Sí, ¿algo más? – les volvió a preguntar, mirando a las otras chicas

**El chico le entrego el Martini a hinako**

-¿Gustan? – le pregunto la rubia a sus amigas

-Hinako, sabes que no tomo alcohol – le decía athena con reprocho

-Mejor, vamos a bailar – mencionaba la otra rubia agarrando la muñeca de la pelivioleta

**Las tres empezaron a bailar en el centro de la pista, ya que el dj ponía canciones _Avicii (wake me up)_. De repente se encuentra un pelirrojo, un rubio y un peliblanco sentados en una mesa**

-Oigan chicos, hay que bailar – decía el peliblanco

-Soiree tiene razón hay que bailar, Iori – comentaba el rubio

-Pues vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí – contestaba Iori algo molesto

-Vamos Iori, deja de ser tan frio – le comentaba Soiree

-Ya les dije que vayan ustedes – se molestaba

-Ya vámonos Rock, vamos a bailar – le decía Soiree

**Iori, miraba la pista y se le hizo raro ver a Athena bailando y vestida de una forma sexy. El pelirrojo se paró y se dirigió hacia ella. El dj puso la canción _"tormenta de arena" (de la película de 3 metros sobre el cielo)_**

-Jamás pensé que estuvieras aquí – le decía por atrás

-Tu….

**Continuara….**

**Canciones: _Bad (David Guetta), wake me up (Avicii) y la Tormenta de arena (Dorian)._ Si no las han escuchado, escúchenlas son unas de mis favoritas. **


	3. Capitulo III

Capitulo III

**advertencia: los personajes les pertenece a SNK playmore, el fic me pertenece. asi que yo hago lo que quiera con los personajes (actutides y vestimenta)**

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Jamás pensé que te encontraría aquí – le decía el pelirrojo

-Creo que fue una coincidencia, encontrarnos aquí – le mencionaba la pelivioleta

-¿te invito algo? – le preguntaba Iori

-Solo, si no es alcohol está bien – le advertía Athena

-Está bien – aceptaba el pelirrojo

**Athena y Iori se sientan en una mesa y pide un tequila y agua**

-Toma – le dice entregándole un vaso con agua

-Gracias y ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntaba la chica

-A ver, a ver aquí yo hago las preguntas – le decía, bebiendo de un trago el tequila

-Bien – decía mirando al otro lado

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntaba llenando otra vez

-Bueno, estoy aquí porque quede con mis amigas de ir a la discoteca – le responde bebiendo agua

**De repente llegan Rock y Soiree de bailar, ven que su amiga está platicando con una chica muy hermosa.**

-Hola, hermosa ¿Quién eres? – le dice Rock

-Etto….Athena Asamiya – la chica se puso roja

-Dejen de molestarla – le decía el pelirrojo algo molesto

-Ya no te enojes Iori, hay muchas chicas más lindas – le comentaba Soiree

-Bueno yo, debería irme – dice Athena

-No te vayas Athena - decía Rock

-No ya es tarde – le mencionaba Athena

**Athena se va sin despedirse, la cantante pide un taxi y se va a su departamento. Llega a su departamento.**

-Hoy fue, una noche muy rara – pensaba, cuando caminaba a su cuarto

**La cantante se durmió. Mientras tanto en las orillas de Southtown se encontraba Ángel y k99999 buscaban a su amo.**

-Así que regreso, otra vez – decía entre la oscuridad y se le dibuja una sonrisa malévola

-¿Qué es lo que haremos amo? – le preguntaba k9999 arrodillado

-Primero, consígueme esa joya y luego – se detiene

-¿y luego que señor? – le preguntaba ángel

-Me traen a la chica – fue lo último que dijo y este vuelve a sonreír

**Es una mañana en Southtown, athena se encontraba dormida, suena su teléfono y ella asustada se levanta temprano y contesta su teléfono**

-Bue….no – contesta medio dormida

-¿Dónde estás, llevo una hora esperándote athena? –le hablaba el hombre

-Hay Seiya, se me olvido de ir cantar contigo – decía la joven buscando ropa que ponerse

-Bueno, te esperare aquí en 30 minutos – decía dándole una oportunidad

-No te preocupes seiya estaré ahí en 5 minutos – le mencionaba cambiándose rápido

**Athena se cambió rápido y se lavó los dientes y se fue. En el estudio de grabación y un señor se encontraba en la entrada y miraba el reloj de su muñeca, llega athena con un vaso de café.**

-Vaya, ya era hora – decía aun viendo su reloj

-Te dije, que me dieras 5 minutos, lo lamento es que se me olvido poner la alarma – se disculpaba

-Ya no digas nada más, tienes que entrar y mostrar tu talento – le comentaba abriendo la puerta

-Está bien Seiya** – **dijo y entro al estudio

**Athena y su representante entraron al estudio, athena entro al cuarto y se puso los audífonos y escucho la canción.**

-¿Lista? – decía seiya

**La canción se comenzó a escuchar:**

_It´s been said and done_

_every beautiful thought´s been already sung_

_and I guess right now here´s another one_

_so your melody will play on and on, with best we own_

_you are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_a center full of miracle, lyrical_

_you´ve saved my life again_

_and I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_and I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_and I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_no one can pause_

_you stand alone, to every record I own_

_music to my hear that´s what you are_

_a song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_and I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you like a love song._

**Termino de cantar y todos aplaudieron.**

**-**¿Cómo cante? – preguntaba mientras sonreía

-Tuuuuuuu eres un ángel – decía seiya abrazando a athena

-Gracias seiya – le agradecía Athena

-Te tengo un regalo, este te lo compre cuando diste tu primer concierto – le decía su representante, sacando una caja muy ancha

-Hay, Seiya no debiste – dice abriendo la cajita

-Es una joya griega – le decía

-Es preciosa seiya, un hermoso collar, gracias eres un hermano para mí - le agradecía Athena

**Athena se puso el collar y miro la joya. La joya era de color rosa **

-Bueno Athena, eso es todo por hoy – le decía su representante

-Gracias Seiya, bueno nos vemos y gracias a todos – se despedía la pelivioleta

**Athena salió del estudio, miro al cielo, inhalo y se dispuso a caminar por el parque**

-Me encanta el día – decía athena

**De ahí se topa con el pelirrojo, ella lo ve y se disculpa por haberse topado con el**

**-**Ayer te fuiste sin despedirte – le decía Iori

-Perdona, es que…..ayer me fui, porque me hablo…..- athena es detenida porque Iori, se empieza a reír.

**-**No sabes mentir y eso me agrada – dice, pero mira la joya que trae

**Iori agarro la muñeca de Athena y la llevo a un callejón y la acorralo en la pared**

-¿De dónde sacaste esa joya? – le decía mientras la acorralaba

-No sé de qué hablas, Iori – trataba de escapar

-No, me mientas athena – le advertía acorralándola mas

-Me…me la dieron – lo dijo muy asustada

**En ese instante iori deja de acorralarla y ella trata de respirar **

-¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntaba muy molesta

-Perdóname – se disculpa Iori

-¿Perdonarte? Creí que me matarías – le respondió algo enfadada

**De repente Iori beso a Athena, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera por la actitud del pelirrojo, ya que no era su actitud de siempre. Termino de besarla, athena dejo de verla y salió de ahí. Ella solo lo miro.**

**-**¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó, viendo al pelirrojo irse

**Continuara….**

**La canción que canto Athena, le pertenece al video de Selena Gómez (I love you like a love song). Escogí a Selena Gómez porque ambas son iguales. **


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

**advertencia: los personajes les pertenece a SNK playmore y el fic le pertenece ami cabeza. asi que yo hago lo que quiera con los personajes (actitudes y vestimenta)**

**Iori, estaba en su departamento y daba vueltas mientras que pensaba**

-¿Por qué la bese? – se decía así mismo, dándose vueltas

**Mientras tanto, Athena caminaba y pensaba en aquel momento que paso con iori, su mente no podía dejar aquel beso jamás imagino que su primer beso seria así. Pero de repente ella se encuentra con kyo.**

-Perdón, perdón no me fije lo siento mucho – se fija athena y se disculpa.

-¿Athena? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntaba el castaño

-Emm…..no, nada – volvía a poner atención

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo distraída – dijo Kyo

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Y ¿Yuki? – cambiaba de tema la pelivioleta

-Termine con ella ayer – contestaba el castaño

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntaba algo enfadada

-Porque me he dado cuenta que me gusta alguien más – respondió mirando el cielo

-Aaaaaaahhhh bueno, me tengo que ir – se quería ir la chica

-Athena espera – la detuvo agarrándola del brazo

**Kyo y athena se miraron uno al otro, ambos se ruborizaron poco a poco, hasta que reaccionaron tarde y se separaron.**

-Athena, ¿Te puedo acompañar? – le preguntaba mostrando su motocicleta

-Este….si – contesto un poco apenada

**Ambos se fueron en la moto y llegaron al departamento de Athena, ella se bajó y entro a su departamento.**

-Hoy fue un día, totalmente extraño – hablaba sola

**Athena se dio un baño y se acostó en la cama, durmió. Son las 2:45 am y se oyen ruidos en el departamento, ella se levanta en camisón se pone pantuflas y caminan por la cocina, prende las luces.**

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no hay nadie? – se preocupaba la pelivioleta

**Después ve que algo estaba brillando, que le calo los ojos y se dirige hacia él.**

-¿Por qué la joya griega está brillando? – se preguntaba viendo brillar aquella joya

**Athena miro al espejo de su tocador y después se colocó el collar. El collar se reflejó en el espejo formando a ella misma pero otro tipo de vestimenta.**

-¿Qué hago con esta ropa? – se sorprendía la chica

-Athena…athena….athena – le hablaba una voz parecida a la de ella

-¿Quién está diciendo mi nombre? – se asustaba athena

-Athena….no temas – le decía la mujer del espejo

**Ella miro asustada al espejo y se asustó más al ver que su propio reflejo le hablaba.**

-¿Quién eres? – tartamudeaba

-Tranquila Athena, yo me llamo Athenea y soy tu pasado – la calmaba la diosa

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Por qué tu nombre se parece al mío? – le preguntaba athena

-Athena, soy tu pasado. Mi nombre es Athenea, eres la princesa y diosa del olimpo – le explica la joven

-¿Princesa y diosa? – se confundía

-Si athena, en tu pasado fuiste la hija de Zeus – le comunicaba Athenea

-¿Y qué me paso? – athena se sentó en una silla

-Orochi, quiso matarme y pues mi hermano me mato con una daga de inmortalidad, que desapareció junto con mi alma. Pero me alegra que no la tenga el, si no otra persona más – se alegraba un poco la diosa.

-¿Quién tiene esa daga Athenea? – se preocupaba un poco la pelivioleta

-¿Ves esa joya que tienes en el cuello? – le mostro

-¿Sí? – contesto mirando el collar

-Esa joya que está en el collar, esa es la daga de la inmortalidad – le comentaba

-Athenea, ¿Cómo hare que se convierta en daga? – se preguntaba tocando la joya

-Pronto lo sabrás, termina con orochi de una vez – se desvanecía la diosa

**La joya dejo de brillar. Mientras tanto en las orillas de Southtown, ángel y k9999 llevaban a un prisionero a su amo.**

-Hola, Chizuru ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? – le contestaba malicioso

-Orochi ¿Qué quieres de mí? – le preguntaba con algo de valor

**-**Dime algo, ¿enserio ya no tienes la joya griega? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-Mmmmmmmmm….. No lo sé, talvez se me perdió – contesto de un tono molesto

**De repente Orochi ve a ángel y esta golpea a Chizuru, le agarra el rostro con fuerza y el la ve directamente a los ojos.**

-¿Te hice una pregunta estúpida? Quiero que la contestes – le grito

-Está bien, está bien tu ganas, se la di a…Athena – le contesto de mala gana

-Llévensela de aquí – ordeno orochi

**Sus sirvientes le obedecieron y se llevaron a Chizuru. Orochi mando a hablar a Shermie y ella vino lo más rápido que pudo**

-Me mando a llamar, mi señor – le hablaba la pelirroja arrodillándose

-Quiero que me busques a Athena Asamiya, es urgente – le ordenaba

-Sí, mi señor- le obedeció Shermie y luego se fue.

**A la mañana siguiente, athena se encontraba dormida y de repente se levantó.**

-¿Acaso fue un sueño? – se preguntó y miro el collar en su mano

-No, fue un sueño, si sucedió a noche – se respondió levantándose de la cama

**La pelivioleta desayuno y luego se vistió para visitar a Chizuru, pero recibe una llamada**

-Bueno – contestaba el teléfono

-Necesito hablar contigo – le decía Iori

-¿Iori? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono? – le preguntaba athena al pelirrojo

-Eso no importa, ¿Sabes cómo llegar a mi casa? – le cambiaba el tema

-Eso creo, ¿Por qué? – se ponía el collar

-Necesito que vengas para acá de inmediato – le contesto algo preocupado

-¿Es algo urgente? – le pregunto metiendo sus cosas a su bolso

-Te lo explicare, cuando este aquí – le colgó el teléfono

**Athena salió del departamento y pidió un taxi, que la llevo al departamento de iori. Ella toco la puerta y este le abrió rápido.**

-Ya me tienes aquí, así que habla rápido – lo dijo cruzando los brazos

-Chizuru, ha desaparecido – le contesto con tono bajo

-Queeeeee, como sucedió – se sorprendió totalmente la pelivioleta

-Se la ha llevado Orochi – dijo acercándose más a la cantante

-Iori, creo que se, que busca Orochi – le cambio el tema

-Quiere la joya que tienes - le dijo secamente

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto tocándose la joya

-Chizuru me lo dijo – la miro a los ojos

-Iori, explícame una cosa – le hablaba al pelirrojo

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? – la volvía a mirar

-¿Por qué me besaste en el callejón? – ella también lo miro

-Porque….. –estaba a punto de decirle toda la verdad

**Continuara…..**

_**Que es lo que dirá Iori, le dirá que se enamoró de ella y ¿Qué paso con kyo? ¿Termino con yuki porque se enamoró de Athena? ¿A quién le corresponderá Athena? **_

_**No dejen de leer "la guerra de los dioses". Adiós**_


	5. Capitulo V

**Capítulo V**

**Perdonen que me tarde mucho, estuve internada en el hospital por varias semanas, pero ya estoy ****aquí. advertencia los personajes pertenecen a SNK playmore, el fic me pertenece, asi que yo hago lo que quiera con ellos (actitudes y vestimenta)**

**El pelirrojo siguió callado hacia la pregunta de la pelivioleta**

-Respóndeme Iori – se desesperaba

-Me pase un poco contigo, es todo – le respondió con frialdad

-Bueno gracias….por decirme que Chizuru ha desaparecido – le decía tocando su mejilla

**Athena está dispuesta a irse pero la detiene el pelirrojo. Ambos se ven por un momento y se ponen rojos y reacciono athena primero**

-¿Qué Iori? –lo dijo con un total de frialdad

**De repente ella se zafa de iori y se va. Iori ve en la ventana que athena se aleja de su casa, pero ve que una pelirroja que la va siguiendo, iori rápidamente se pone su chaqueta y sale de su departamento. Mientras tanto Athena camina tranquilamente en la calle, pero no podía quitarse los pensamientos del pelirrojo. De repente siente que la jalan hacia el callejón y ve que iori le tapa la boca.**

-¡¿iori?! –se sorprendía la pelivioleta

-Shh – me ponía un dedo en sus labios

-¿Pero qué sucede? –susurra athena

-Shhhh – volvió a callarla

-¿Podrías decirme porque me estas callando? – se molestaba un poco la pelivioleta

-Ha venido por ti – le dijo susurrando

-¿Quién? – le pregunto

-Shermie, ha venido por ti y la joya griega, quédate aquí y no te muevas – le dijo susurrándole y alejándose.

**Iori sale del callejón y se dirige hacia a Shermie**

-¡Iori! – le saludaba la pelirroja

-¿Qué quieres? – le respondió en un tono seco

-Busco aaa Athena, orochi la busca con desesperación – le dijo tocando sus brazos

-¿Pues aquí, no la vas a encontrar, esa niña riquilla y chiflada? ¿Dónde crees que esta? - le comento quitándose la mano del brazo

-Bueno, si la llegas a ver. No tardes en llamar – le menciono dándole un beso en la mejilla

**Shermie se va y Athena sale de repente del callejón, mira a iori y luego intenta irse, pero es detenida por el pelirrojo.**

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – le pregunta el pelirrojo a Athena

-A mi departamento, no es claro – le contesta

-¿A caso eres tonta? Además Shermie va a estar ahí, se quedara ahí hasta que llegues – le dijo calmándose un poco

-¿Y dónde me quedare? – le decía mirando a Iori

-Conmigo – respondió rápidamente

-¿contigo? – se pregunto

-¿Hay algo de malo, con eso? – le pregunto un poco molesto

-Bueno…., es que nunca he vivido con un hombre extraño y pues….. – es interrumpida

**Iori se empieza a reír de athena **

**-**Se puede saber, ¿Por qué tu risa? – se molestaba un poco

-No puedo creerlo, tienes 18 años y no has vivido con un hombre extraño – decía entre carcajadas

-¡BUENO! , que no haya vivido con un hombre es problema mío – le aclaro

-¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunta mirándola y cambiando el tema

-Ahora que lo dices, iba ir a mi departamento a comer – le comentaba

-¿Entonces eso es un sí? – le pregunto mirando alrededor

-Bueno sí, tengo hambre – respondió

**Athena y Iori, caminaron juntos al restaurante y entraron, se sentaron.**

-¿Bueno que vas a pedir? – le menciona iori mirando el menú

-Bueno, unos huevos estrellados con tocino, dos hotcakes y un jugo de naranja – le dijo al mesero

-Que sean dos – le decía iori al mesero

**En eso, suena el teléfono de Iori**

-Bueno? – contesta iori el teléfono

-¿Bueno?... iori, iori me escuchas?, ¿Dónde estás? Yo y Soire te hemos estado esperando en tu departamento – le contestaba rock

-No estoy en mi departamento – le siguió hablando

-Lo sabemos, porque no abres la puerta – le decía soire quitándole el teléfono a rock

-Estoy hablando con idiotas ¬¬ - se decía iori así mismo

-¿Todo está bien Iori? – le pregunta Athena

-oooooohhhhhhhh, ¿con quién estas Iori? – le decía rock

-¿Y a ustedes que les importa? – se ponía un poco rojo Iori

**Iori cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a mirar a Athena **

-¿Todo está bien? – le vuelve a preguntar

-Ehh, ah si todo está bien – reacciono un poco

-Iori, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le decía un poco tímida

-Claro – le contesto

-¿Por qué me salvaste? Tú no eres así – se preocupaba athena

**Iori no contesto y ni siquiera la miro a los ojos**. **Athena lo miro y se decepciono**

-Está bien iori, si no quieres decirme lo entiendo – le contesto en un tono desanimado

-No es eso – se ponía nervioso

-No te preocupes Iori, solo quería agradecerte de que me hayas rescatado – le agradecía Athena

**Ambos comieron y después de comer, salieron del restaurante**

-iori, ¿podemos ir a mi departamento? Solo por mi ropa por favor – le suplicaba la pelivioleta

-iremos solo por tu ropa? – le pregunto el chico

-Sí, solo por mi ropa – le afirmaba la chica

**Fueron al departamento de athena y por su suerte shermie no estaba, así que athena entro y iori se quedó afuera para vigilar. Athena tardo varios minutos**

**-**¿Athena estas bien? – entro iori a su departamento

-Sí, solo….- de repente ella se tropieza

**Iori agarra a Athena, ambos se miran y se sonrojan uno al otro, se van a acercando poco a poco y se funden en un beso muy apasionado. Iori agarra de la cintura a Athena para atraerla más hacia él, ella abraza su cuello respondiendo el beso. Luego de un momento se separan.**

-¿Iori? – se preguntaba Athena mirándolo

-si te salve, fue porque me he enamorado de ti Athena – le respondió abrazándola

-Yo también me he enamorado de ti Iori – le contesto el abrazo

-Jamás me he enamorado de una mujer, pero desde que te conocí, llegaste como un golpe a mi corazón y no aguantaba las ganas de poder besarte, te amo Athena – la seguía abrazando

-¿Pero tengo miedo Iori? ¿Y si me lastimas? – le decía Athena separándose un poco de el

-Jamás te voy a lastimar athena te lo prometo – le decía volviéndola a abrazar

-Está bien Iori, yo te prometo jamás dañarte – le prometió abrazándolo mas

**Ambos se volvieron a besar, abrazándose más, uno con el otro. Ambos se separaron y sonrieron, salieron juntos del departamento y se fueron abrazados.**

**Continuara…..**

**Les gusto este capítulo, si les gusto dejen comentarios. ¡Que tengan un excelente día!**

**Paris les desea lo mejor…**


	6. Capitulo VI

Capítulo VI

_este capitulo contiene algo de lemon, advertencia: los personajes les pertenecen a SNK playmore el fic me pertenece. asi que yo hago lo que quiera con los personajes (actitudes y vestimenta)_

**Mientras tanto en un paraíso el dios más grande Zeus, miraba a la tierra y de repente salió de una nube de humo hércules y el dios estaba muy pensativo.**

-Zeus como detendremos a Orochi – le decía con mucha preocupación

-Necesito encontrar a mi hija Athenea – le respondió

-Majestad, olvídese de su hija, hay que concentrarnos en el problema de ese maldito bastardo – le afirmo muy bien

-Hércules te digo, que debo de hallar a mi hija, porque cuando mi hijo Perseo la mato con una daga que solo los dioses la pueden usar y ella la tiene en sus manos- le aclaro todo

**Mientras que los dioses afirmaban su problema, en la tierra dos enamorados llegaban al departamento del novio, ellos se miraban cada rato. Ambos entraron abrazados y se sentaron en el sofá y se besaban profundamente, se separaron y se miraron**

-Athena te amo – decía el pelirrojo mirándola

-Y yo también te amo Iori – le contestaba acariciando su mejilla

**Se volvieron a besar profundamente y se costaron en el sillón, iori cayo arriba de athena, pero no les importo tanto, ellos siguieron besándose y se acariciaban uno a otro. Después el pelirrojo carga a su novia y la llevo a su habitación, la coloco suavemente en la cama pero no dejaban de besarse. Pero estas acaricias se terminan cuando athena se separa de él.**

-Iori es mi primera vez – le declaro athena, poniéndose un poco roja

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que sea especial, porque te amo – le decía volviéndola a besar

**Ambos se besaron apasionadamente y se recostaron poco a poco, iori le quitaba suavemente la ropa de su novia, hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Athena le desabrochaba su camiseta y seguían con su juego de besos y caricias, iori le desabrocho el brassier y se lo quito delicadamente. Hasta que terminaron los dos desnudos en sábanas blancas.**

-¿Estas lista princesa? – le preguntaba acariciando su espalda

-Estoy lista Iori – le contesto seguramente

**Después de esto el pelirrojo la siguió besando y trato de dañarla, ya que era su primera vez él quería que fuera algo especial para ella, mientras la pelivioleta se retorcía por las sensaciones que le hacia iori. El pelirrojo seguía su recorrido por toda la piel suave y delicada de su amada, mientras que athena acariciaba su espalda, se acariciaban uno a otro. Al día siguiente, la luz alumbraba la habitación de iori, se encontraban athena y iori abrazados y desnudos en sábanas blancas. Athena se levantó porque le calaba la luz y miro a su novio dormido tranquilamente y ella sonrió**

**-**Mmm solo así, te ves tan tranquilo – se susurro

**La pelivioleta se levantó y se tapó en una sábana blanca y se fue directo a la sala, agarro su teléfono y vio que tenía 7 mensajes de Kyo. Después se dirigió a la cocina y preparo algo para desayunar. El pelirrojo, se levantó rápidamente al no ver a su amada en la cama, creyó que había sido un sueño, se tapó su parte con la sabana y salió de su cuarto. Se tranquilizó al ver a su novia preparando el desayuno.**

-Buenos días Iori – decía athena preparando el desayuno

-Buenos días, creí que te habías ido – le respondió acercándose a ella

-No, el sol me calo los ojos y me levante y me dio un poco de hambre, pues quise preparar el desayuno de los dos – decía poniendo los huevos en el plato

-Ah bueno, entonces aceptare el desayuno de mi novia – lo dijo y se sentó en la mesa

-Y que tal esta? – se sentó la pelivioleta junto a el

-Sabe delicioso – le respondió con una sonrisa

-Oye Iori no te enoja que vaya a la prepa entro en una hora – le decía muy nerviosa

-Está bien princesa, solo si prometes regresar aquí – le decía bebiendo el café

-Gracias mi amor – la pelivioleta se alegro

**Athena término, se vistió y se fue. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se fue a su trabajo que era tocar en una banda de Rock. Horas después la cantante se encontraba esperando a su novio y de la nada apareció kyo.**

-Athena, te mande 7 mensajes ayer y no me los contestaste – le decía en un tono muy enojado

-Estaba muy ocupada para contestar, Kyo – le decía un poco nerviosa

-Bueno, ¿quieres ir conmigo a comer un helado? – le preguntaba el castaño

-Este….yo…no puedo, estoy esperando a alguien – se le escapó a Athena

-¿A quién? – le pregunto algo enojado

-No te importa Kyo, tú tienes a tu novia para sacarla a pasear – le respondió con frialdad

-Si no me dices quien es, yo te juro que….. – fue interrumpido por iori

-¿Tu juras que…..? – le decía colocándose a lado de su novia

-¿Qué haces aquí iori? – le pregunto de una forma cansada

-Vine a recoger a mi novia – decía el pelirrojo

-Jif, y ¿Quién es tu novia? – le pregunto de una forma burlona

-No la estás viendo – le dijo agarrando a su novia de la cintura

-¿Es cierto athena? ¿Dime? – le pregunto mirando a athena

-Si Kyo, Iori es mi novio, yo me enamore de el – le respondió y luego beso a Iori

**El castaño no podía quedarse y separo a Athena y Iori. Aventó a Iori alejándolo de athena.**

-Kyo ¿Qué te pasa? – le grito Athena

-No dejare que te robes a la mujer que amo, maldito Yagami

**Continuara…**

**Les gusto este capítulo, se pregunta qué hará kyo con iori. Pronto lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, bye… **


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

_**Advertencia: los personajes pertenecen a SNK playmore, el fic me pertenece asi que yo hago lo que quiera con los personajes (actitudes y vestimenta)**_

-¿A la mujer que amas? – decía Iori muy confundido

-Sí, así es iori, athena estaba enamorada de mi antes de conocerte a ti – le afirmaba con tantos celos

-Kyo eso era antes, hasta que me canse de esperarte y me enamore de iori – le gritaba la pelivioleta

-No, eso no es cierto, tu…..todavía sigues enamorada de mí, por eso rompí con yuki para salir contigo Athena – lo decía nerviosismo

-Entiéndelo Kusanagi, ella ya no te quiere más en su vida – le afirmaba con tanta frialdad

-¡Tú no te metas Yagami! – le gritaba el castaño

-Ella es mi novia y no dejare que tú, ni nadie nos moleste – le gritaba

**El pelirrojo se llevó a Athena de la vista de Kusanagi y se fueron de ahí en la motocicleta de Iori. Después llegaron al departamento, el pelirrojo venía muy enfadado con la aparición del Kusanagi.**

-Iori, yo no sabía que Kyo apareciera en la escuela – le decía tratándolo de calmarlo

-¿Tu, lo amabas? – le comentaba sin mirarla

-Iori, ya lo escuchaste, eso era antes de conocerte, ahora solo te amo a ti Iori – le respondió volteándolo

-¿Estas segura? – le pregunto con toda sinceridad

-Claro que sí, te amo con toda mi sinceridad, mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti Iori – le decía colocando sus manos en sus mejillas

-Está bien, te creo princesa – le contestaba con una sonrisa

**Ambos se empezaron a besar, con mucha pasión. Athena cruzo sus brazos en el cuello de iori y el abrazaba su cintura, pero se detienen por Athena.**

-Iori se me olvidaba que debo de ir con mi representante para la nueva canción que he practicado – le confirmaba Athena

-¿quieres que te lleve? – le preguntaba el pelirrojo

-Sí, no te molesta – le decía sonriéndole

-Claro que no me molesta princesa – decía besando su mejilla

**Los dos salieron del departamento y se fueron al estudio de grabación donde trabajaba Athena. Media hora después llegan y entran al estudio. El representante de Athena se sorprendió al ver el guitarrista de ATTAKE ´99 con su cliente.**

-Athena, llegas a tiempo y ¿Qué hace el aquí? – le comentaba su representante

-Él está aquí, porque él es mi novio – le respondió muy nerviosa

-Bien, más tarde me explicaras todo lo que pasa aquí - le decía metiéndola al cuarto de grabación

**La música se empezó a escuchar y ella empezó a cantar**

_Ooooooooouuuh_  
><em>Ooooouuuuuuhhhhh,<em>  
><em>Can you feel me?<em>  
><em>When i think about you,<em>  
><em>with every breath i take.<em>  
><em>Every minute<em>  
><em>Don't matter what i do<em>  
><em>My world is an empty place<em>  
><em>Like i've been worderin the dessert,<em>  
><em>for a thousand days ( oooh ).<em>  
><em>Don't know if its a mirage,<em>  
><em>but i always see your faaaaaace, Baby..<em>  
><em>I'm missing you so much<em>  
><em>Cant help it i dont know<em>  
><em>A day without is like a year without rain.<em>  
><em>I need you by my side,<em>  
><em>Don't know how i'll survive<em>  
><em>But a day without you is like a year without raiiiiiin (oooh)<em>  
><em>Wwoooooooooaaahhhh<em>  
><em>The stars are burning,<em>  
><em>I hear your voice in my mind ( in my mind )<em>  
><em>Can't you hear me calling.<em>  
><em>My heart is yearning,<em>  
><em>Like the ocean thats running dry<em>  
><em>Catch me i'm falling,<em>  
><em>It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,<em>  
><em>(Won't you save me),<em>  
><em>Its gonna be on the soon you get back to be,<em>  
><em>when you get back to me( ooooh Baby )<em>  
><em>I missing you so much<em>  
><em>Cant help it i dont know<em>  
><em>A day without is like a year without rain.<em>  
><em>I need you by my side,<em>

_Don't know how i'll survive,_  
><em>But a day without you is like a year without raiiiiin (ooh)<em>  
><em>Wooooooooaaah...<em>  
><em>So let this drought come to an end<em>  
><em>And make this desert flower again,<em>  
><em>I'm so glad you found me, stick around me<em>  
><em>Baby baby baby ( ooooohh )<em>  
><em>It's A World of wonder,<em>  
><em>with you in my life<em>  
><em>So hurry baby<em>  
><em>dont waist no more time<em>  
><em>I need you nearer,<em>  
><em>can't explain<em>  
><em>But a day without you<em>  
><em>Is like a year without raiiiiiiiin (oooh)<em>  
><em>I missing you so much<em>  
><em>Cant help it i dont know,<em>  
><em>A day without is like a year without rain.<em>  
><em>I need you by my side,<em>  
><em>Don't know how i'll survive<em>  
><em>But a day without you is like a year without<em>  
><em>raiiiiiin (oooohh)<em>  
><em>Woooooooah.<em>  
><em>Oooooooooooooooooooooh Oooohhh (Woooaaaahhh)<em>

**Se terminó la música y todos aplaudieron hasta el pelirrojo, athena salió del cuarto de grabación, corrió y abrazo a su novio.**

-Eres la mujer más maravillosa princesa – decía atrayéndola más hacia el

-Yo te amo – le respondió cruzando los brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo

**Ambos se besaron profundamente y el pelirrojo la cargo. Terminaron de besarse y la volvió a bajarla en el suelo.**

-¿Qué te parece, si vamos a ver una película? – le preguntaba el pelirrojo

-El Yagami, ¿me está pidiendo una cita? – se sorprendía la pelivioleta

-Bueno, quiero pasar todo el dia con mi hermosa novia – decía colocando un brazo sobre el cuello de la pelivioleta

-Está bien, acepto pero tu invitas – decía con una sonrisa

**Salieron del estudio abrazados y caminaron, como una pareja normal**

**Continuara…**

_**Les gusto este capitulo, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo." La primera cita arruinada" la canción le pertenece a "Selena Gomez" 'A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN'**_


End file.
